Moon Hunting
by Aiko Isari
Summary: In which the Weasley twins go hunting for a Moon Spirit. It wins. Part of 'Artemis'


The Weasley twins love trouble. It's the one bit of DNA that Arthur and Molly Weasley are sure came from their father. It scares their parents, sometimes it scares them. They had been just old enough to remember a time with boarded windows and their father crossing off names on a tattered piece of parchment. Humor was a bright light in the dark, and they had cultivated it well.

After all, the moldy wart or we know who he is you cheeky sods was long gone, thanks to the little girl known as the Moon Spirit. Sure, it wasn't cool as a _baby_ mysteriously killing the destroyer of British Wizarding Society as they knew it, but a little girl standing up to the guy had to be bloody wicked, right?

Fred, wearing George's sweater, dangled a worn piece of parchment of their own precariously over his crossed leg. George grinned at him. Finding the thing in Flich's files had been a Merlin-given godsend really. Hard for it not to be, it could see literally anything and anyone in Hogwarts. Too bad they didn't know who had created it. It would be immensely useful for making sure their future suppliers were getting their owl order on time. But, with enough practice, the Weasley family would reach a day where they would never be broke again!

First, onto business.

Fred watched the map, watched the stairs on the third floor creak and turn as all stairs ought to do when made of stone. On them stood a patient little pair of footsteps. The footsteps read a simple name:

Luna Lovegood.

Otherwise known as the Moon Spirit, Girl-Who-Lived, killer of slimy snakes and non-fun everywhere.

Orphaned, and with all other family estranged or dead, Hogwarts had taken the little girl in and hardly let her be found. Sometimes George saw wisps of white hair or heard rumors of things that should not be becoming real. He had always wondered what accidental magic would do in a place full of magic. Imagine the pranks! Fred claimed he found muddy footprints going in and out of the forest where everyone was banned. Just these facts alone made two curious little Gryffindors.

And now they could find her. Whoever Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were (though they had their guesses), they needed good pay.

"Aye, the game is afoot, isn't it Gred?" George popped a Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth with a flourish.

Fred grinned. "Get your head out of the Muggle mysteries Forge."

"One of us must be the intelligent one."

"Me, of course."

And they were off, leaving puffs of purple smoke in their wake. Even now, no one could figure out where it had come from.

…

Of course, finding her on the magical map was easy. Keeping up with and catching her, was very, very hard.

They were masters of sneaking about, having lived in a large, but cramped place all of their lives, but somehow she slipped away at every opportunity, even when mud was tracked into the halls.

Fred was torn between pinching the girl's cheek and giving her a bow if they caught her. When they caught her.

As Geotge thought that, she darted away again up a banister. He, they, were a little jealous. They were going to get this good and Mum would never catch them again. At least this time they saw her.

"Fred!"

A bucket of water balloons pitched over a suit of armor. The twins dodged, of course but the balloons flew out wildly around them, splashing and drenching their robes.

"Not water," George said with a grin once he was less surprised. The smell snaked (ew) through his nose.

Fred agreed, getting a whiff of his own. "Butterbeer."

Firewhiskey would get them into trouble. Butterbeer was murder on thick robes like Hogwarts required.

Fred and George didn't even have to look at each other. They liked this girl.

"I think we ought to adopt her, Gred."

"Aye, Forge. We'll replace her with Ron-"

"No one will notice," they finished together, and launched toward the airy sounds of laughter, like clouds.

They missed, but missing has never deterred a true Weasley for very long.

Hours later, they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, truly outpranked for the first time in their memories. (They conveniently forgot Ginny's broom-stealing attempts and Bill replacing all of their conditioner with cheap Firewhiskey.)

Still, the smug looks on their faces did not ebb. For they now had an _apprentice._

It would take them three days to notice the missing Marauder's Map.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ ** So. Hello. this is the start of one of those little 'alternate Character-Who-Lived' series. That said, i'm not going to translate the books to fit our current MC. It wouldn't work too well and she can always get into another adventure! Some thing will be similar though. The ending is not planned. But for now, let's start small. Have fun with Gred and Forge!

Challenges: Diversity Writing B67. write about where a character fails a target, and One Series Bingo - 096: humor genre. :D


End file.
